


Child of the Sun

by lucidscreamer



Series: 100 Yu-Gi-Oh Prompts [5]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ancient Egypt, Childhood, Drabble, Gen, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 00:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidscreamer/pseuds/lucidscreamer
Summary: He is a new sun, arising to shine his blessings upon them.





	Child of the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the creation of Kazuki Takahashi. No ownership of the canon characters, settings, or events is claimed and none should be implied.
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt: Angel(s)

Prince Atem has never met a stranger, has kind words for servants as well as nobles. Though his body is small, his personality is big as the sky and bright as the sun within it. People are drawn to him from the beginning. They compete to make him smile; winning a laugh is an even greater prize. Young and old, the court gathers around him, drawn like moths to a flame. But his is a fire that warms rather than destroys; it lights the way, rather than blinds. He is a new sun, arising to shine his blessings upon them.

 


End file.
